Morior
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: Le sang des innocents s'écoulent dans la terre, pourrissant les sols. Les non-sorciers ont un nouveau chef, un exorciste : le frère McGregor. Des cracmols sont brûlés sur la place publique, les enfants nés dans des familles de non-sorciers sont abandonnés. Les sorciers ne veulent plus se laisser faire. Ils lèvent le poing vers le ciel, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.
1. Morior

Morior

« L'Homme a succombé à la fourberie, à la haine et au doute. Son cœur, où le liquide de vie afflue, bat de travers, ses gonflements sont tristes et recrachent un liquide sombre dans toutes les veines du corps humain. Tout a été souillé, lentement, sûrement. C'est la mort du petit cheval. Les âmes mortelles hurlent à la vengeance et à la rage, on tue, on étripe, on arrache, on écrase et on hait on perd notre humanité et la troquons contre un bien sombre état d'âme. L'Homme a pris les armes, l'Homme avance sur le chemin du massacre, où gisent déjà les cadavres putrides, vides de toute vie, Il écrase les squelettes et les réduit en poussière. Le son d'un craquement sinistre résonne dans l'air, Il avance et s'approche de plus en plus. Brandissant l'épée de la justice d'une main et la masse du désespoir dans l'autre, Il a les yeux bandés et avance à tâtons. Le diable lui a retiré toutes capacités de raisonnements, Il est devenu bête. Nous sommes en danger, notre futur est incertain. Les enfants se font abandonner dans les rues dangereuses des bourgs, ils meurent de faim ou se font avaler par les porcs affamés. Les non-sorciers ont lancé l'assaut, fourches et torches en mains…, aidés par des exorcistes. Les parents délaissent leurs enfants, car ils sont habités par le diable. Les hommes commencent à nous haïr, à nous considérer comme des rejetons du diable, délaissés à la naissance par le Tout-Puissant qui ne nous aimait plus. Nous sommes immondes, infectes, inhumains… On nous écrase comme des insectes, on tue nos enfants. Les sorciers sont des monstres atroces, qui tuent à chaque fois qu'ils respirent et qui élèvent des démons mangeurs d'humains. Spéculations… Des jeunes âmes impétueuses veulent se lever et combattre, tuer les non-sorciers pour nous protéger d'eux. Créer une race pure, où seul le sang des sorciers fait foi. Arracher le cœur des non-sorciers et protéger les enfants nés dans une famille qui pourrait souhaiter leur mort. L'Homme a pris les armes… pour combattre ses semblables. Nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère, on tue au nom de la paix, de la justice, de la sécurité, au nom de Dieu, pour détruire le mal, on s'entre-tue pour sauver notre monde de toute souillure. Pour que nos terres infertiles, où le sang noir des démons s'était infiltré et avait pourri les sols, puissent reproduire des choses bonnes. L'Homme s'est catégorisé, la guerre humains-sorciers a été enclenchée. Un des exorcistes, dont les entrailles sont pourries depuis des décennies, crie à la rébellion, il a trouvé une arme ultime qui anéantit le démon qui habite le corps des sorcier, qui détruit leur énergie vitale.

Les sorciers lèvent le poing en direction du ciel, ils ne veulent plus se laisser faire, que ce soit au nom de Dieu ou de quelqu'un d'autre…, ils ne veulent plus se laisser persécuter ! Nous ne pouvons plus vivre en paix, nous sommes devenus aveugles. Nos yeux se sont voilés et notre cœur cherche à se suicider.

La guerre a toqué à ma porte un matin d'hiver et je dois, les yeux vidés, observer mes semblables, non-sorciers et sorciers avancer dans les ruelles un pied dans la tombe. »

Rowena Serdaigle.


	2. Buvez, mes frères, buvez

Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction située au temps des fondateurs. Les cinq premiers chapitres sont déjà planifiés ! Je vous invite à venir découvrir les sorciers au temps du Moyen-Âge et le début de Poudlard.

Attention : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling.

Rating : M, même si ça pourrait être du T :)

L'histoire ne se situe pas dans l'année de Harry Potter (Vous l'avez déjà deviné !) et les seuls personnages de J.K Rowling qui vont être de la fête sont : Godric G., Salazar S., Holga P., Rowena S. (pour la première partie) puis : les quatre fondateurs, Helena S., le Baron Sanglant.

Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir, merci de laisser un petit commentaire :) (même si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez lu le premier et que vous allez pas lire la suite :') ) , ça fait quand même plaisir.

Merci à N. (qui se reconnaîtra) pour avoir supprimer les fautes qui restaient et qu'elle a remarqué !

La photo ne m'appartient pas et a été prise sur google research.

* * *

Chapitre 1

L'air froid de l'obscurité pénétra dans la taverne apportant une odeur de pin brûlé les clients, tous plus fins les uns que les autres, redressèrent leur tête dévoilant ainsi leur masque de tristesse au nouveau venu. L'inconnu referma la porte. La taverne l'enveloppa rapidement de sa chaleur réconfortante, le bruit d'un tonneau qui se vide de son liquide dorée résonna à ses oreilles et l'odeur d'une viande légèrement brûlée alla s'accrocher aux poils de ses narines. Un air dégoûté passa sur son visage basané. Le jeune puait l'aisance et la richesse un énorme manteau de fourrure retombait sur ses épaules carrées et touchait le sol, balayant la poussière du parquet. Il ressemblait un peu à un lion, ses cheveux semblables à du crin occupaient toute sa tête et s'apparentaient plus à une crinière qu'à une coupe de cheveux, il arborait une légère barbe blonde. L'homme se tenait droit et ses épaules étaient larges. Il avait dû passer l'entrée en se mettant de côté, qui plus est, la porte était petite son tronc était musculeux, une vraie machine de guerre, il était en revanche moins large qu'un géant et restait un peu plus svelte dans sa silhouette. L'aubergiste, un vieux monsieur au grand chapeau salua le nouveau venu avec une exclamation gutturale il se tortilla un bout de sa moustache et tendit une chope.

« Non, merci Angus, pas ce soir. » Sa voix était basse, chaude et presque ronronnante.

Godric s'approcha de la table du fond à grandes enjambées, salua quelques personnes par-ci, par-là. Il marchait bizarrement comme s'il boitait, l'aubergiste en conclut qu'il avait à nouveau participé à un duel. Le jeune Gryffondor était en effet quelqu'un d'aisé, son père était un sorcier riche et très apprécié, il donnait beaucoup aux pauvres et aidait volontiers les gens et son fils, âgé de vingt-deux ans, avait décidé de reprendre le flambeau. Gryffondor se planta devant une table occupée par trois autres jeunes, l'autre jeune homme jouait avec une lame légère et traçait des formes étranges sur la table sous l'œil agacé du patron de l'auberge, son père.

« Il y a eu une autre victime ? » demanda Salazar, concentré sur le carnage de la table ronde.

« En effet – Godric parla doucement, comme s'il ne voulait ne pas être entendu, il sentait fortement le bois et la chaire brûlée – je suis passé au centre du village, les habitants venaient de mettre le feu à un tas de bois le bûcher s'est embrasé avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. »

La noiraude dont les cheveux étaient nattés, baissa les yeux, ses iris clairs s'embuèrent lentement. Rowena essuya rapidement ses yeux et planta son regard dans les yeux dorés de Gryffondor.

« Qui ? » Sa question quitta ses lèvres avec difficulté, elle était amère.

« Ils s'en sont pris à la fille cracmol des Sue, la petite Mary. J'ai vérifié s'il n'avait personne d'entre nous pour la sauver mais – Godric montra la salle d'un geste ample – vous étiez tous, là ! Vous faites quoi des dispositions qu'on avait mises en place pour éviter ce genre d'incident ! » Il avait haussé la voix pour que toute l'auberge l'entende. « S'il vous plaît, amis sorciers… la jeune Mary Sue a rejoint le rang des persécutés, tout comme son petit frère avant elle. Je vous demanderais de respecter une minute de silence en sa mémoire, et pendant que la minute se découlera… demandez-vous pourquoi aucun de nous n'a pu la sauver ! »

Les conversations s'estompèrent les unes après les autres, le silence prit possession de la salle et après une minute, une vielle dame éclata en sanglot, son vieil époux, le cousin des Sue passa un bras autour de sa femme et lui murmura des mots de réconfort. Les clients reprirent leurs conversations, certains demeurèrent silencieux. Salazar lâcha son couteau et lança un regard agacé au jeune Gryffondor :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais cesser de bouger ta jambe comme ça ?! Elle n'est quand même pas possédée par un démon ? »

Gryffondor retira son manteau dévoilant une petite créature. Une petite fillette, peut-être de sept ans, s'accrochait à sa jambe et était en pleures elle avait des cheveux blonds recouverts de crasse et une robe blanche tachetée. Salazar s'appuya contre la table et regarda vers le sol, les sourcils froncés. La fillette lâcha la jambe de Godric et atterrit sur le sol, toujours en pleures.

« D'où est-ce que tu l'as sors ?! » Salazar avait presque hurlé.

« Ses parents l'ont jeté dans la rue, elle devait commencer à avoir des comportements étranges, liés à la magie. Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle en venant ici, un villageois s'apprêtait à lui faire subir… l'impensable. »

Salazar avait, tout en écoutant l'explication de Godric, quitté sa chaise, pour aller ramasser la gamine. Celle-ci enfonça ses mains dans l'étoffe chaude de la tunique de Serpentard, et posa sa tête contre son torse. Le jeune homme, avait récemment fêté son dix-neuvième hiver, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs retombaient sur ses frêles épaules, il avait l'air vicieux et rusé, mais était pour de vrai un bon compagnon. Il berça légèrement la petite et la glissa sur la chaise libre entre Holga et Rowena. La rousse sortit un bout de bois un peu rustique de sa poche :

_« Accio_ couverture. »

Un tissu foncé retomba sur les petites épaules de la fillette lui arrachant un cri de surprise, Holga posa une main réconfortante sur le dos de la petite.

« Comment tu t'appelles ma chérie ? »

La fillette resta de marbre, la bouche entre-ouverte. La couverture était apparue de nulle part…, la petite sentit une vague de panique monter en elle. Godric s'installa devant elle et lui prit ses deux petites mains.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'occuper de toi…, on va te protéger. N'aie pas peur. »

Rowena se leva soudainement et d'un geste brusque pointa la porte menant à l'arrière-cour.

« Godric, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Une fois qu'elle avait fini sa phrase qui sonnait comme une menace, elle quitta la taverne. Godric partit la rejoindre, inquiet pour sa survie.

Le froid lui mordit le visage. Serdaigle, faisait les cent pas dans la cour, puis shoota dans un tas de neige, essayant de reprendre son calme. Godric s'approcha d'elle et se lança, courageux :

« Ou..oui ?! »

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec cette gamine ? » demanda Serdaigle en se plantant devant Godric, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« Je te demande…, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec cette gamine ? »

« J'ai l'impression de discerner un soupçon de reproche dans le magnifique timbre de ta voix, j'ai sauvé la petite de la rue et d'une agression sexuelle ! Et tu me demandes ce que j'ai l'intention de faire…, j'ai l'intention de m'occuper de la petite. J'ai assez de moyens pour y parvenir ! »

« Baisse le ton de ta voix, boule de poil ! » grogna Serdaigle.

Godric sourit.

« Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas que je te rugisse dessus. »

« Sérieusement, tu vas vraiment t'en occuper ? » Rowena avait légèrement pâli, la jeune femme était fragile et elle ne voulait pas que Godric revive la même chose qu'avec Arthur.

« Ne t'occupes pas de ça Serdaigle, tu te fais assez de soucis comme ça. Je suis assez vieux pour prendre des décisions sans avoir ton soutien. »

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux, des larmes coulèrent lentement s'écrasant sur la neige. Godric murmura une excuse et l'attira vers lui, ses bras massifs l'enfermèrent dans une sorte de cage, une cage réconfortante. Il passa ses gros doigts dans les cheveux fins et noirs de la belle Serdaigle.

« Il faut que tous ces massacres cessent… » murmura Rowena, entre deux sanglots.

« Chut…, je sais. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, on va faire quelque chose pour combattre ce problème, ne t'inquiète pas je m'en charge. »

« Une autre raison pour que je m'inquiète … » rajouta-t-elle en rigolant silencieusement, ravalant ses larmes.

Godric déposa un baiser sur le front de la belle et retourna à l'intérieur en la prenant par la main. La petite fillette s'était endormie, sa tête reposait sur la table, Holga et Salazar cessèrent leur conversation quand Godric et Rowena se réinstallèrent.

« Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de Mary Sue ? » demanda Holga après avoir avalé une gorgée de vin.

« Elle était aussi rousse que toi, alors oui je ne me suis pas trompé. Il s'agissait bien de Mary Sue. »

« Ça va faire la septième cracmoll qui a été brûlée cette année. » marmonna Serpentard, énervé.

« Les non-sorciers tuent de plus en plus, que ce soit des sorciers ou des non-sorciers. » rajouta Holga.

« Tout ça, c'est depuis que les non-sorciers ont un nouveau prêtre. Le frère McGregor…, il sait comment les manipuler, lui. Foutu moldu. »

« N'utilise pas ce terme, Salazar, tu sais bien qu'il est péjoratif ! » gronda l'aubergiste depuis son bar.

« J'utilise ce terme si cela me plaît, père ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils viennent de brûler une innocente et qu'ils ont tué mère. » grogna Salazar.

L'aubergiste lava son verre, désolé d'avoir un fils qui hait autant les non-sorciers. En même temps, c'était encore compréhensible.

« Et tu vas faire quoi de la petite Mo' ? » demanda Serpentard à Gryffondor, son regard foncé s'était posé sur la gamine.

Godric regarda la jeune fille à son tour :

« T'as réussi à lui demander son nom ? » Le jeune homme paraissait étonné, la petite n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il l'avait prise sous son aile.

« Je sais être persuasif. »

« Je crois surtout que la petite l'aime bien. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Mo', ça doit être son petit nom. Tu as l'intention de t'en occuper ? «

Godric secoua sa crinière et sourit, il ramassa le couteau avec lequel Salazar jouait avant et se mit à le faire tourner entre ses doigts :

« Oui Holga. J'assume jusqu'au bout, j'ai ramassé la petite et je vais m'en occuper. La petite Mo'… »

Serdaigle se pinça les lèvres, mais est-ce qu'il se rendait un peu compte de ce qu'il l'attendait ? Elever un enfant n'était pas aussi facile que ça ! Gryffondor était quelqu'un d'intuitif, de généreux et de temps à autre courageux, rarement réfléchi. Elle échangea un petit regard discret avec celui-ci, Godric lui sourit, réconfortant. Après tout l'instinct de Godric portait ses fruits parfois.

« Tu l'as trouvé dans quel quartier ? » Holga replaça son corset et rebut une gorgée de vin, humectant légèrement ses lèvres.

« Vers l'église…, on a eu de la chance que le frère McGregor ne l'ait pas trouvé. »

« Et comment, as-tu su qu'elle est des nôtres ? Il n'a aucun signe flagrant, il me semble. »

« Elle a expulsé le vieillard qui voulait la violenter, rien qu'en le touchant avec sa petite main. Il s'est écrasé sur un mur et revenait à la charge quand je m'y suis mêlé. »

Salazar fronça ses sourcils noirs :

« Et…-il détacha chaque mot de sa phrase. » tu as fait quoi, de lui ? »

« J'ai utilisé un _oubliette_ et l'ai laissé dans la rue, appuyé contre un mur complètement sonné et en partie… » Godric ravala son enthousiasme, il ne valait mieux ne pas tout leur dire.

« En partie quoi ? » grogna Serdaigle, ses yeux de rapace le foudroya. S'il tenait à sa piètre vie… valait mieux avouer. Surtout que les trois le connaissait bien, lui et ses idéaux.

« Euh…, je…, »

« Crache-le morceau Gryffondor ! »

« Calme, calme. Je l'ai… légèrement démembré. » Godric se cacha rapidement sous la table à l'endroit même où se trouvait son visage, le poing crispé de Poufsouffle frappa dans le vide.

« Tu as fait quoi ?! Répète-nous ça, s'il te plaît ! » La rousse avait le visage violacé et ses yeux gris paraissaient presque blancs face au contraste de sa peau. Elle restait néanmoins très charmante.

« Père, donnez-lui un autre verre de vin s'il te plaît ! » Salazar attrapa le verre à pied et l'enfourna dans les mains de l'aîné du quatuor. « Bois ! »

« Mais, tu vas arrêter avec tes bêtises ! » Holga but le verre d'une traite et le reposa sur la table, juste après avoir préalablement foudroyé le jeune homme. « Et toi, le lion coupeur de membre, sors de là que je puisse te régler ton compte ! »

« Dis comme ça, ça me donne pas très envie de sortir de sous la table. » murmura Godric en boule sous leur table. Le talon de Poufsouffle s'écrasa dans le ventre de Gryffondor, il suffoqua bruyamment. Les autres clients de l'auberge se retournèrent vers la table bien trop bruyante, ses jeunes étaient vraiment irrespectueux. Le jeune blond se disait défendeur des sorciers, le noiraud était le sombre fils de l'aubergiste, la jeune Rowena était souvent calme, sage et triste, et Holga restait Holga, on aurait pu dire qu'elle était une alcoolique mais finalement elle supportait vraiment bien l'alcool.

La petite Mo' se réveilla en sursaut, Godric sortit de la table le visage pâle. Rowena posa la blonde sur ses genoux et la calma en la berçant. Les yeux verts de Mo' s'arrêtèrent sur Salazar, curieux. Le jeune garçon lui sourit gentiment, Mo' ressentait de drôles de pulsations émaner du noiraud. Elle ressentait de sombres pensées et une force étrange enfouit dans le corps sec de Salazar. Gryffondor se pencha vers la blonde et la prit dans ses bras.

« Nous, on rentre à la maison. Hein, Mo' ?»

Elle leva sa tête vers Godric.

« Mais j'ai plus de maison. » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix fluette. « J'habite dans la rue… avec les rats et les mauvaises odeurs. »

« Vois-tu Mo', les choses sont faites pour être changées, comme ça, ça évite d'être statique et ennuyeux. Tu vois ? Alors maintenant, mademoiselle va venir habiter chez moi et le grand-père Gryffondor. Ça te va ? »

« Je sais pas… »

« C'est ce qu'elles m'ont toutes dit. » plaisanta Godric, la main de Poufsouffle s'écrasa sur sa nuque. » Je plaisantais… ! Tu sais très bien que je suis chevaleresque et que je vis l'amour courtois. Elle ne risque rien avec moi, surtout après ce que j'ai fait à l'autre vieux. »

Serdaigle sourit à Mo', qui n'avait pas l'air très rassurée :

« Avec lui tu seras en sécurité, je lui confierais ma vie, s'il le fallait. »

Mo' secoua sa petite tête blonde et s'accrocha à la tunique du barbu Godric ramassa sa veste et la lança sur ses épaules. Il rattacha correctement le fourreau à sa ceinture, glissa ses doigts dans sa bourse et en retira une pièce d'or qu'il lança sur le bar du père Serpentard. Il enlaça l'enfant et quitta le bar, sous les yeux étonnés des vieux sorciers. Le fils de Gryffondor avait à nouveau pris un enfant sous son aile. Une vieille baissa les yeux, le petit Arthur était mort quelques semaines après.

La rue enneigée accueillit le jeune homme, la neige craquait sous son poids. Le crieur de rue marchait dans les différentes ruelles, lanterne en mains. Il avait une bouteille d'un quelconque alcool de mauvaise qualité dans la main et apportait souvent le goulot à ses lèvres gercées. La lumière renvoyait des reflets difformes sur les murs aux vieilles pierres. Godric s'arrêta quelques rues plus tard devant une vieille maison juste en face d'une écurie il détacha les rennes de son palefroi, les tint d'une main et de l'autre bras la déposa sur son cheval. Une magnifique créature au pelage tacheté, gris à tâches noires.

« Tu peux t'accrocher à sa crinière si tu veux, mais tire pas trop fort. Heureusement, pour toi, il est doux de caractère. »

Mo' glissa ses petits doigts dans la crinière noire, le crin était chaud et doux, elle sourit. De la buée s'échappait des naseaux d'Aramon l'enfant assise sur le cheval, avait ses jambes collées contre les flancs chauds du palefroi. Godric se hissa sur son compagnon de route, cala ses bottes dans les étriers et claqua de la langue. Le cheval, au galop, quitta le petit bourg et s'élança sur une petite route sinueuse menant vers la forêt. Des pins se penchaient vers la route, se courbant sous le poids de la neige, l'air menaçant. Mo' leva ses yeux vers le ciel, où de rares étoiles pointaient, brillantes. Godric se mit à chantonner une vieille chanson en gaélique, sa voix chaude emplit l'air et l'étrange langue que Mo' ne connaissait pas vint se nicher dans le creux de son oreille. La musique la berça et sa tête dodelinant s'écrasa doucement sur le cou d'Aramon, ses mains lâchèrent la crinière. Godric releva légèrement la petite et la cala contre lui, la tenant d'un bras et tenant les rennes de l'autre.

Ils empruntèrent une route montante qui menait vers une sorte de colline planté au milieu d'une clairière perdue dans la forêt. Une énorme maison fine mais haute se dressait au sommet de la colline, les hautes vitres illuminées par une lueur dorée donnait un air rassurant à la forêt. La lumière éclairait les pins, les buissons, une vieille étable et la maison des domestiques presque aussi grande que le manoir. Godric sauta du cheval et atterrit sur ses deux pieds. Un vieux monsieur accueillit son jeune maître, le bout de son long nez crochu était rouge à cause d'un mauvais rhume. Il avait de petits yeux et de longs cheveux blancs s'arrêtant aux reins.

« Vous nous ramenez... un autre ? » demanda l'écuyer, soucieux.

« Oui, j'en ramène une autre, Theodore. Je peux vous laisser Aramon ? »

« Vous pouvez, je suis payé pour ça. »

Godric lui tendit les rennes de son étalon et entra dans la maison, la petite dans ses bras. Les murs du couloir principal étaient recouverts de portraits en tout genre qui parlaient entre eux. Un vrai chahut. Tous les ancêtres Gryffondor étaient en train de se disputer. Godric se fit insulter par un grand-père et accueillir par le sourire de sa mère. Le plancher grinçait sous ses pieds, des magnifiques lustres éclairaient le hall de gros tapis poussiéreux avalaient le bruit de ses pas et un immense escalier aux marches inégales l'accueillit au bout du couloir. Tout en haut se trouvait un homme sec et ridé les sourcils froncés.

« Godric… » La voix était pleine de reproche.

« Aucune remarque père, je vais coucher la petite et vais faire de même. »

Le vieil homme soupira et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Godric partit dans un couloir éclairé par de belles chandelles, il ouvrit une grande porte qui donnait sur une magnifique chambre. Un lit à baldaquin en tissu rouge trônait au milieu de la pièce, une table de nuit en bois foncé recouvert de cire se trouvait à sa droite. Une armoire haute jusqu'au plafond sentait fortement le vieux bois Godric s'arrêta brièvement devant une haute glace, regarda son visage et alla déposer la petite dans le lit. Celle-ci se roula en boule et s'endormit.

Godric se rendit dans le couloir et tira sur une cordelette, une petite créature apparue de nulle part. Elle devait bien faire un petit mètre, avait de gros yeux bleus, un nez retroussé et une petite bouche édentée.

« Pourrais-tu t'occuper de la petite fille qui se trouve dans l'ancienne chambre d'Arthur, tu lui enlèves sa robe et lui en met une nouvelle, donne-lui un bain aussi. Merci. »

« Bien, maître, vos désirs sont des ordres. » L'elfe de maison ouvrit la porte de la chambre et disparut dans les ténèbres.

Godric quitta le couloir et se rendit dans le hall principal du premier étage, il y avait trois portes. Celle qui menait dans la chambre de son père, interdite d'accès. Celle qui était verrouillée appartenait à sa mère, interdite d'accès depuis bientôt vingt-et-un ans. Et la sienne. Gryffondor ouvrit la porte de sa chambre retira ses gants en cuir, ses bottes, sa tunique, son pantalon, une légère cotte de mailles et un grand manteau.


End file.
